


Hope's Peak University

by 696969boob



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluffy, Kaito is an idiot, Kiibouma, M/M, amasai, but we love him, college fic, date, hopes peak has a university now, kokichi and rantaro are brothers, rantaro is beautiful, shuichi has a crush, these teens are relateable haha funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/696969boob/pseuds/696969boob
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is glad he stayed in the dorms for Christmas break.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a college amasai fic because I love these boys and we need more lovey content of them. Should be multichapter. I might make this part of a series later with insight on other characters or relationships.

The clock struck 7:30 am and an alarm blared through the bedroom signaling the beginning of another winter morning. Shuichi Saihara had been hiding underneath two blankets and dressed in a hoodie and pajama bottoms just to try to suck in as much heat as he could. The dorm rooms at Hope’s Peak University were very modern and came equipped with anything you may need, but it failed to make sure the heating didn’t go out in pivotal times. Especially when it was the first freeze, well more like snow storm, and they hadn’t been prepared. Aside from all of that, Shuichi got cold pretty easy, though he didn’t mind it all that much, this weather was his favorite. He always said he would rather layer up than be sweating and unable to take his skin off. 

He cursed himself silently for not turning his alarms off the night before. He had just finished his last final yesterday so his break had officially started. This year, Shuichi didn’t have much of a reason to head back home for the holidays. He had told his Uncle he would return for Christmas but he really wanted to stay in the dorms. They were much more like home now. He had friends, the library, Starbucks, and his favorite stores conveniently within walking distance. So to him, it was more of a hassle to leave all of that behind. Reluctantly he snaked his hand out from the blankets and grabbed his phone, sliding his thumb over to the dismiss option. ‘I guess it’s good to keep somewhat of a schedule.’ He thought to himself. 

He rubbed his eyes free of sleep and began to check his notifications. He didn’t have many but that didn’t bother him, afterall he wasn’t the most social of people. He had a text message from one of his closest friends, Kaito. At first, you wouldn’t believe the two of them would get along. Kaito was loud, proud, and seemed fairly confident in himself, while Shuichi was the complete opposite. Kaito was a very positive person and was one of the only people to continuously support him, and very vocally of course. Even more so than Kaede. Naturally he stuck around as a mission to try to help Shuichi gain some confidence along with Kaedes help.

*BRUH. It’s cold! I can’t even feel my fucking toes! Don’t go outside with just sandals on. It was a bad move.* 

Shuichi groaned. At this rate, Kaito was going to get sick. Er, well more so than he will admit. He must have had a 7 am final and slept in too late, again, thus resulting in him having to run out with the closest pair of shoes. 

*I can bring you a change of shoes later. Just stay inside.* 

*You are a lifesaver! I was about to become Jack Frost!*  
*Which isnt a bad movie by the way. Let's watch it soon. I'll make Maki join us.*  
He added.

Shuichi laughed at his friend’s antics and began shuffling through his social media. On facebook he saw that Kokichi had dragged Kiibo outside already and into the snow. There was a picture of an awestruck Kiibo covered in snow with Kokichi throwing up a peace sign. He heart reacted to it and admired the two of them. Especially Kiibo. He put up with so much having to learn to adapt to Kokichi, but they were a very cute couple and they made it work.

He continued through until he looked at the clock and noticed it was finally a little after 8. It was time to actually get up and start being productive. He pushed both blankets off and stretched before slipping on the shoes he had by his bed and walked over to his closet. He was sure he could find something that Kaito could wear in place of his famous sandals. 

Luckily he was pretty organized, or at least well kept, so finding a pair of Kaitos training sneakers that he would leave in Shuichi’s dorm occasionally was fairly easy. He gathered them up and grabbed his phone and keys before heading out the door. He didn’t care to be too dressed up, not at this point. He was sure the dorm temperature was equal to the temperature outside.

Shuichi locked up his dorm room behind him and sauntered down the hall to the stairwell that led to the dorm lobby. The dorms doors and halls were fully decorated for Christmas One person sat at the desk right by the exit; One of the student staff members watching over. He waved at Shuichi as he exited the lobby and into the brisk cold. 

The pictures were not lying of course. Around 2 feet of snow covered the grounds and trees creating a winter wonderland. With each step there was a cinematic crunch to the snow. Shuichi almost felt his heart burst at finally feeling peace within the winter day. Maybe he should meet up with Kiibo and Kokichi after this? Or maybe Kaede would be up for making snow angels before she leaves. This time of year always brought him closer to his friends and loved ones.

Lost in thought, Shuichi didn't realize that he took a step wrong and proceeded to slip and fall on his butt into the snow, Kaitos extra shoes flying up into the air and landing next to him. He cursed himself for not putting on an extra layer of pants or leggings because now the snow was wet and seeping on to his skin causing him to shiver. He huffed out before accepting his fate and laying back completely into the snow and closing his eyes. Maybe if he was lucky he would become one with snow so he wouldn't have to face anyone if they saw him tumble.

"Hey, you alright there?" a deep voice called out to him. The foot steps of the stranger getting louder. Shuichi's eyes shot open and he rose up from the snow before turning around to investigate the unknown voice. 

A taller man was approaching him. He had green hair that swooped longer on one side, piercings covering his ears, sand tanned complexion that complimented the snow around him, and dressed very appropriately for the weather with a big olive green coat that had fur inside of the hood and black boots that went up to his calves. The man was nothing less than the most beautiful person Shuichi had ever seen in his life.

"You didnt hit your head too, did you?" The green haired boy asked, unconvinced through Shuichi's silence. 

"Oh. Uhm. I-I'm fine." Shuichi began to stutter. "The ice under the s-snow doesn't really h-help my alread-dy clumsy self." He hated speaking out loud to new people. His stutter always threw them off for a moment, but this guy didn't even make a face as he finished talking. Almost like he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah this storm just came out of nowhere didn't it? Let me help you up." The man threw his messenger bag that had been laying across his hip around to his back before reaching out his hands to Shuichi. 

Normally Shuichi would have hesitated before taking the hands of a stranger. However he was cold and wet and just wanted to get the shoes to Kaito and get some coffee. He took both of the boys hands and allowed him to effortlessly pull Shuichi up on to his feet and promptly into his chest. Did Shuichi say he wanted to get warm? Because now his face was already ahead of the game as it flushed red at the contact. He pulled away and brushed what he could of the snow off and sighed.

"You may want to change as soon as you can. You don't want to catch a cold." The man seemed so laid back and chill.

"I k-know. I will. I'm j-just need-ding to drop s-something off f-first." Shuichi bent down and grabbed the tennis shoes. After bathing his body in the snow, he couldnt even imagine how Kaito felt with it on his feet. Kaito didn't react to cold or pain well at all. 

The guy laughed before finally introducing himself. "I don't think I have ever seen you before this. My names Rantaro Amami."

Rantaro. So this handsome guys name was Rantaro. Good to know. Shuichi stood up straight and looked up into his green eyes. "I'm Shuichi. Shuichi Saihara."

"Do you want some company on your errand run so that you don't fall again?" Rantaro grinned in a teasing manner and Shuichi swore he could almost melt, but he couldn't let this guy become anything more than a small crush that would never be.

"I appreciate that b-but I'm just heading d-down to Thatcher to give a f-friend s-some shoes. It's not-t far at all." Shuichi responded.

"Well. I was kind've hoping I could maybe buy you coffee afterwards. You seem like you need something to warm you up."

"I ap-preciate it, but," Shuichi was honestly at a loss for words. Why would Rantaro want anything to do with him. He probably looked like a kitten left out in the rain.

"You don't have to. Don't feel obligated. I just thought it'd be nice to help you out." Rantaro's smile seemed so genuine. Maybe he did actually want to just help him out.

"O-oh. I...uhm." Shuichi stammered and fiddled with the shoes. "Actually," What was the harm in hanging out with Rantaro? It was just one cup of coffee and he could really use it right now. He could decide Shuichi was way too boring for him and then he would move on. "I would lov-ve that."

Rantaro's eyes squinted from the huge smile that crossed his face and it made Shuichi begin to feel butterflies in his stomach. "Alright let's g-go."

The two of them began to walk down the snowy path towards the brick building where Kaito awaited. 

"So does your friend normally just not wear shoes when he leaves?" Rantaro continued.

"You know, he is s-something else so I'm n-not surprised. This is normal f-for him." Shuichi laughed lightly under his breath thinking of Kaitos antics. 

"He sounds fun then. I'm used to shenanigans. I've had a huge family and I have this chosen brother, Kokichi-"

"Oh! You kn-know Kokichi?" Shuichi mentally cursed himself for interrupting him like that, but he had no idea why Kokichi hadn't mentioned him before.

"Oh yeah. We were high school friends. We dated once but that was a bit of a mess." Rantaro put a hand behind his head and laughed. "We were better off being friends for sure. So he still sometimes spends the night at my place. And conveniently eats all of my food."

Shuichi nodded in agreement. Kokichi was one to not get his own food and just eat from everyone elses plate. It then hit him that Rantaro had mentioned dating him. "Wait you're gay?"

"Oh hell yeah." Rantaro was very confident in this. "I hope that's alright?"

"Oh! I uhm, Of-f course, no you're so f-fine. I mean l-like you're good. Not that you- you arent handsome b-but, gahhh." Melting back down into the snow seemed like a great idea at this point. They had begun walking up the stairs to the building doors and he hoped one of them would hit him in the face as he entered and knocked him out so he could escape this.

"Yeah?" Rantaro laughed under his breath. "Well. I guess it's a good thing I went ahead and asked you out for coffee. You are very cute. I'm just surprised you even said yes to me."

They had just entered the building when suddenly a big booming voice called out to them. "SHUICHI!" Kaito did not know what an inside voice was.

"Kaito, p-people are test-ting." Shuichi hushed him firmly. He felt more like his friends parent in that moment.

"Oh shit yeah you're right. Well I finished mine pretty early because I studied all night for this." He gave a thumbs up and seemed very confident in himself when in all seriousness, Maki had been tutoring him for a while so he probably had just passed out last night and hoped for the best.

Shuichi handed Kaito his shoes and watched him quickly shuck his flip flops off. "I gotta tell you sidekick, I dont know what I would do without you. Probably perish." 

Rantaro watched the two interact with a small smile on his face. It was interesting seeing first hand two different personalities meshing like this.

Kaito stomped both feet on the ground after he velcroed them on. "Alright! Now." His eyes averted over to Rantaro. "Who are you?"

"This is Rantaro." Shuichi answered before he could. "He uhm, he helped m-me earlier when I f-fell and decid-ded to accompany me."

"Uh huh." Kaito puffed out his chest a bit. "You saved my sidekick from total annihilation huh?" 

Oh fuck here we go. Shuichi's eyes widened. What the hell was Kaito doing?

"Uh. Yeah I guess you could say that." Rantaro pursed his lips to keep from laughing. He didn't seem too bothered by Kaitos display of masculinity.

"Well. I'll have you know," he got closer to Rantaros face. "That he can sometimes be a mess and I'm glad someone could help him out when I wasn't there." Kaitos aura had returned to the playful one he had before.

Shuichi swore he would have an aneurism before the day was over.

"Anyway." Shuichi tried to change the subject. "Rantaro and-and I are going to g-go grab some coffee. Pl-please stay warm." 

Rantaro gave a small wave before reaching his hand out to Kaito. "It was nice to meet you."

Kaito took his hand firmly and shook it. "Pleasures all mine. It's nice to see Shuichi finally snagging a snack. As the kids say."

With that Shuichi began walking. He didn't care if Rantaro was following or not. Luckily he had gotten the hint and only had to pick up his pace slightly to catch up. Darn those long legs of his.

"You're right about him having the same chaotic energy. I enjoy it."

"It's n-nice when he isn't b-being emb-barassing."

"It's like he's your brother. I get it, and believe me, it's their job to embarrass you." Rantaro leaned over and nudge Shuichi in the arm with his shoulder, receiving another smile from the shorter male.

It amazed Shuichi that Rantaro could be so comfortable with him already. He seemed to always have people around him that were way more outgoing. He supposed he was a nice calm quiet contrast for them.

Luckily the building they were traveling from was not too far from the University Center where most of the food and beverages were sold. Shuichi had begun shivering from going into the warm building and out in the cold again. 

Rantaro held the door open for him and grinned. Shuichi looked down at the ground as he passed through and thanked him. It was hard to look at Rantaro and not just blush and stumble over words.

With most of the kids leaving campus, the lines that normally held up traffic were non existent, save for a couple of people who were getting some much needed energy after finals or before heading home. 

As they stood in line, Rantaro began picking up the different bags of snacks and pointing out the good ones to Shuichi. It was adorable really. Shuichi normally only got coffee so he had not tried any of them.

"Sorry, I probably sound like I've eaten this whole place." Rantaro laughed nervously.

"I d-dont mind. If it's good then I don't b-blame you. I'm sure they ap-ppreciate you being a spokesperson." Shuichi teased.

Rantaro grinned, thankful that he was getting through to a more playful side of Shuichi.

"The fuck do you want pear fucker? I don't got all day so don't keep this beautiful bitch waiting." A harsh voice called out to the both of them. Shuichi jumped at the abrasiveness and shot his head towards the culprit. 

"Iruma how do you even keep a job." Rantaro questioned as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"No one has the balls to fire me." She barked out a laugh at her own joke.

"I'll take a venti smoked butterscotch," he started and then turned to Shuichi. "And whatever you want."

Shuichi had been lost after coming into contact with someone so powerful and overwhelming. "Oh. Uhm. Well. I'll just take a nitro c-cold brew with sweet cream." He shouldn't have been so quiet.

"You better be lucky I can read lips emo boy. Because you're quieter than a porn star that isn't being paid!" 

Shuichi bit his lip and wished that the other barista, Kirumi, had been here instead. He could actually speak to her.

Rantaro paid and put some cash in the tip jar. "Go ahead and find us a seat okay?" He leaned in and asked Shuichi.

Thank god. Shuichi made his way towards the back and found a table with two chairs. Digging out his phone he noticed a message from none other than Kokichi.

*I seeeeee yooooouu.*

That wasn't terrifying. Looking at the time, he had sent that 5 minutes ago. He wondered why Kokichi didn't come up to them and cause a scene. It was just like him to butt into people's business. So the lack of that element of surprise was sketchy.

*I don't see you.* Shuichi responded and then put the phone back into his pocket. 

He looked up at the front to see Rantaro leaning on the counter and talking with Iruma. They seemed to be bantering back and forth as she finished the last drink. She pushed the cup out towards him and then pulled it back once he went to reach for it. He laughed and finally took it out of her hand and waved a goodbye as he came to join Shuichi. 

"You vibe s-so well with people." Shuichi commented.

"Eh I try to get along with everyone. Some people are harder than others." He shrugged and plopped down into the chair putting down their drinks.

"I can hardly sp-speak to people unless I just have to."

Rantaro took a sip from his drink and sighed, content with the taste. "I don't know. I think you're pretty nice to talk to. I enjoy your company."

Shuichi blushed and took a drink in hopes that it would cover his face.

"What are you majoring in anyway?"  
Shuichi licked his lips free of the whipped cream. "Oh. Criminal J-justice."

"Oh shit really? That's so cool. I didn't peg you for a detective."

Shuichi laughed. "Well my-my uncle is a detective and I've w-worked under him f-for a while. It only seemed right. Everyone kept telling me I was destined for it. I'm still n-not sure about that though." His grades also showed he was going in the right direction. He just didn't seem to have the self confidence to believe it. "What's your uhm, major?"

"International Affairs currently. Who knows. It may change. I think I'm just trying to get basics so that I can do whatever you know? I really just want something that I can use when I go out traveling. Cant exactly get a degree in adventuring yeah?" He scratched the back of his head and laughed with a wide smile.

Shuichi's heart felt like it was going to pump out of his chest any minute now. This guy was like no other he had met. 

"Wow that's amazing." He didn't mean for his voice to sound as breathy as it did. He was simply in awe.

"Well so is yours. I mean can you imagine? With my traveling expertise and your detective skills we could almost take over the world!" Rantaro didn't hold back his animated expressions. 

"It w-would be quite the uh, team." Shuichi responded. That sounded so lame and he almost kicked himself for it. "But uhm, why would y-you need a detective?"

Rantaro's smile faltered a bit. Shuichi caught on and determined that Rantaro second thought mentioning anything to him. 

"M-maybe you'll get into some tr-trouble and need someone w-with legal knowledge to help you." Shuichi offered. He hoped that would cover Rantaro and sway the conversation away from whatever Rantaro was about to say. 

"Actually," Rantaro started. "That's not a bad idea. Knowing me I'd probably make a couple of mistakes. Might be good to have you around." Rantaro was secretly glad that he didn't have to explain himself. He really didn't mean to almost overshare. It was just a bad habit he had.

As they finished their drinks, they continued talking and learning more about each other. They also shared funny stories from their high schools. It was almost like catching up with an old friend rather than learning a new person.

Rantaro obnoxiously sucked at the straw to get the last of his drink from the bottom and Shuichi covered his face while he laughed. 

"I wish you would let people see your smile more." 

Shuichi's breath hitched in his throat. "I, uh, wh- what?"

Rantaro seemed to be blushing as well. "I just mean, you have a really nice smile and you don't need to hide it."

Shuichi let his hand drop to the table and he averted his eyes away. He couldn't help but smile at that, but he didn't want to look him in the eye from embarrassment.

Soon warmth covered over Shuichi's hand. He looked down to see Rantaro's hand covering his and gripping it softly. His heart fluttered and he wonder if it could be seen through his hoodie.

"I'd really enjoy spending more time with you soon." Rantaro spoke low, almost careful with his words.

"I- I'd like that. I'm not going home for the break s-so I'll just be here." He let his fingers grip Rantaro's hand back.

"Oh so you do live in the dorms here?" Rantaro questioned.

"Y-yeah."

"That's chill. I have an apartment down the road a little. So I normally am able to walk up here and do my classes and go home. Fuck buying campus parking."

Shuichi nodded. "It's ridiculous. B-but it must be nice to have your own place."

"Oh hell yeah. It's got a fireplace so that's really nice during this time."

Shuichi looked longingly at him after the word fireplace. 

Rantaro squeezed his hand in amusement. "You know, you're welcome to come see my place later on. Maybe you can warm up by the fire. I'll make you hot chocolate."

"I don't- I really hate t-to impose,"

"Impose impish nose," he scolded with a chuckle. "You're not going to impose at all. Honestly having different company would be nice."

"Th-then I could probably do that. I mean, I'd like to do that. Keep you company I mean." Shuichi stumbled over his words and knew he had to look like an idiot.

"Great! If I give you the address could you walk down or do you want me to come get you and walk with you?"

"Oh, uhm, I can jus-just walk down there. I don't mind."

"I'll be sure to warm you up when you get there then."

Shuichi bit his lip and tried to keep his thoughts out of the gutter. "Wh-when would you like me?"

"Hell even tonight would be fine. Here." He handed Shuichi his phone. "Put your number in and I'll text you everything and a time okay?"

Shuichi nodded and took the phone, adding his number into the contact list.

"Sweet." Rantaro pocketed his phone and grabbed both of their empty cups to throw away. "You probably want to head back and probably change into something not cold from the snow and stuff." 

"Y-yeah that honestly sounds nice. I'll p-probably need to shower anyway." Shuichi stood up and stretched.

Rantaro slipped off the olive coat he was wearing and wrapped it around Shuichi's shoulders. "You're coming by tonight so you can just bring it back then. I can handle the cold better than most people."

"A-are you sure?" He was surrounded by a scent that would only ever be described as perfectly Rantaro. 

"For sure. Stay warm okay? I've really enjoyed being with you today."

"Me too." Shuichi smiled and slipped his arms through the coat. 

There was a small tension between them as they looked at each other. Both of them looking like they wanted to do something but didn't want to impose or interrupt the other one.

"Uh,"  
"Uhm,"

They both started at the same time.

"Fucking kiss already!"

"Kokichi that is not appropriate!"

Rantaro and Shuichi looked over just in time to see Kokichi duck down into a booth. Kiibo however did not get the memo and stayed peeked over.

Shuichi covered his face in embarrassment.

Rantaro took this moment to lean in and kiss Shuichi on a part of his cheek that was left exposed, earning a small squeak from him.

"I'll see you tonight okay?" Rantaro smiled and then turned to Kiibo, nodding at him, before heading out. 

Kokichi lifted up out of the booth once Rantaro was out of sight and let out an overdramatic "Phew! That was a close one Kiiboy! We were almost caught!"

Shuichi's fingers touched his cheek where Rantaro's lips had touched, not paying attention to the other two in front of him. He really needed to start getting ready soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's date with Rantaro is tonight and he might be a little nervous. As a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken so long to get updated. Adult life is hard but the best part about quarantine is being able to update stuff lmao

As soon as Shuichi entered his dorm room, he took off Rantaro’s jacket and set it down on his desk chair before he flung himself onto his bed. The events from the past couple of hours almost seemed like a dream. He dug into his pocket and retrieved his phone. Rantaro had already sent him a text with his address and a cute smiling emoji. He seemed just as excited as Shuichi was. Which was new to Shuichi.

Now came the dreaded part of Shuichi trying to figure out what to wear and what to say or do. He had not been on many dates before, if this was even considered one. He wanted to look good and not make any more of a fool of himself, but he didn't really know how to go about doing that. He scrolled through his contacts to try and find someone that could maybe give him some advice. Maybe Maki would pick up. He was sure Kaede was busy, and none of the others seemed really reliable in this instance. He slid his thumb across her name and heard it begin to ring through his speaker.

"Hello Shuichi."

"H-hey Maki. Uh. Are you b-busy?"

"Not particularly at this moment. Oddly enough I haven't had to be Kaito's babysitter in a while. That will change soon. I can feel it in the air." You could almost hear the dread in her voice, though to others her tone wouldn’t seem to change.

"I took care of-of that this morning so n-no doubt y-your time will c-come."

"Wonderful. So what did you need?"

"Uhm. Do you uh, kn-know anything about dating?"

She was silent after hearing his question. Shuichi thought maybe he had offended her somehow.

"S-sorry I dont mean anyth-thing rude by that. I just, uhm. You see I h-have a date and I I'm lost-"

“Considering I’m dating Kaito I’m not sure why you would think I have any advice for you. He needs just as much help.”

Shuichi stifled a laugh. Kaito wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box so this wasn’t surprising. “Well, I mean, wh-what would you want t-to see? Uhm, In a-a date.”

“When is your date?”

“Uh, it’s in a couple o-of ho-hours. He gave me his c-coat so I have to ret-turn it.”

“Your date is returning a guys coat?”

“Maki, P-please. I really d-don’t know what to do.” He was growing desperate. At this rate he would end up having to suck it up and ask someone he really didn’t want to.

“Okay, okay.” She sighed. “What are you guys going to do?”

“I'm not sure, d-does that matter?” Shuichi began pacing his dorm room and staring at his closet, hoping that he would somehow gain telekinesis and an outfit would appear out of the blue. Oh to be barbie in her closet at the dream house.

“Your outfit will depend on the activities, yes. If you’re going skiiing then I’m not putting you in a prom dress.”

“I would hope I w-wouldn’t need to wear a p-prom dress regardl-less!” 

“The point is. Are you guys going anywhere?”

Shuichi reached out and began touching the various shirts he had hung up. “I mean, uh, I th-think we are just relaxing at his p-place, like, off campus.” 

“So you can just wear something casual. He probably will be considering it’s his own place. I can’t imagine he would dress to the 9’s just to enjoy his rinky dink couch.”

“I s-suppose you’re right. Okay but,-” He pulled out a couple of short sleeved collared button ups. “So then what d-do I say? Or do?”

“Shuichi. He obviously likes you already. There’s no need to worry about trying to pretend to be someone else.”

Shuichi knew she was right. If Rantaro could see him fall on his ass, stutter out his sentences, interact with his friends, and still ask him out, then perhaps it would be okay. “Th-thank you Maki. I really ap-ppreciate you. I guess I ju-just needed someone t-to be blunt with me.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Prepare for when Kaito finds out you’re going on a date. He will try to help you and for the love of all that is good, please do not listen to him.” 

“Why are you even with him then?”

Maki stayed silent for a moment. Undoubtedly using her free hand to mess with one of her pony tails. “Because someone has to watch after him.”

Shuichi didn’t want to push it any further. What they had found within each other was special and something to really admire. He didn’t want her to feel like she had to explain herself any further. 

“You’re right. Okay, I think I-I’m going t-to go shower and c-continue getting, uhm, ready. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thanks. Later.” She almost seemed relieved to hang up.

Shuichi flung his phone onto the bed and continued to rummage through his closet until he found a light denim button up shirt, a beige knit sweater, and a pair of black jeans. It was casual enough and easy to relax in. After laying them out on the bed, Shuichi grabbed his shower caddy that held all his shower essentials, his towel, and made his way down the hall and towards the communal shower. 

“Shuichi!” A loud voice called out to him from across the hall.

Not now, he’s going to run out of time if he doesn’t start actually getting ready now. Shuichi planned for just enough time to disassociate and try to convince himself this wasn’t going to be a disaster ending with Rantaro kicking him out.

Unfortunately the loud footsteps headed towards him were telling him that he would have to cut the outline he planned down a bit. Shuichi cursed his overly analytical self.

“G-good afternoon Gonta.” Shuichi stopped and waved at the tall man who had now hovered over him. 

“Gonta has not seen you in a few days. Are you okay?”

“S-sorry Gonta. I had finals and then I just c-crashed.” He gave a slight nervous chuckle.

“You crashed? Did it hurt? Gonta can help you if you are hurt!” Gonta balled his hands into his fist. “If it was a car-”

“No!” Shuichi held out both of his hands. “No I just m-mean my body cr-crashed! Like, I was exhaust-sted! So I slept.”

Gonta’s face relaxed and he began to smile again, his body relaxed as well. “Ah! Gonta is happy to hear! Hopefully sleep helped! Gonta can make sure no one bother you so you uncrash if you need!”

“I really uh, appreciate that G-Gonta. But I am, uh, I’m f-fine now!” Shuichi held up his shower caddy. “I really n-need to go shower soon though.”

“Oh! Are you leaving to go home for the holidays? Gonta will be staying here to enjoy friends!”

“Ah, n-no I’ll be here.I’m just, uhm, hanging out w-with a friend tonight.”

“That sound like fun! Gonta hope’s you have a good time!” He placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “And if you need any help, just call Gonta.”

Shuichi nodded and smiled. “Thank you Gonta. Y-You’re a really good friend.”

“A gentleman should always strive to be a good friend!” Gonta gave one good pat to Shuichi’s shoulder before pulling away and Shuichi felt like he had been punched, causing him to go off balance a bit. It wasn’t Gonta’s fault by any means. He was just a weakling compared to Gonta, no matter the amount of training he had been doing with Kaito and Maki.

With that Gonta waved goodbye and walked past him towards the end of the hallway and disappeared. Shuichi took a deep breath and continued on towards the showers.

Without interruption, Shuichi was finally able to get himself cleaned up and warmed back up from his trip into the snow. He wrapped the towel around himself and walked quickly back to his dorm.

As he shivered, he did his best to get ready quickly. He slipped on his jeans, buttoned up his shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and searched around for some socks. He grabbed his phone and shot a quick text to Rantaro.

*When did you want me over?*

Shuichi grabbed his wet hair and groaned. That had to sound desperate. Rantaro was sure to just ignore his text at this point. 

*How about closer to 6 for dinner?*

Another text came in quickly.

*Unless that’s too dark out? I know the sun be setting early.*

Shuichi giggled at his text. He was just as goofy in his responses as he was in person. It was nice to know that it wasn’t just a facade. Talking through text was a lot easier for Shuichi. He didn’t get tripped up on his words and stuttered more than usual. He was almost more confident during those times

*No, that will be alright. I’ll head out about 5:30 to make sure I get there in time. See you then.*

Shuichi looked at the clock and noticed that it was about 3 now. The day had gone by so fast with all of the events that had occured. He wondered what he would do for the next 2 and a half hours to keep himself distracted. He knew his own brain very well and if he wasn’t careful, he would end up convincing himself that he didn’t deserve this time with Rantaro and find an excuse out of it, never to see this man again.

He hated that it was like that. Shuichi suffered daily with those types of thoughts. It has gotten better over the years with medication and the therapy sessions he had been forced to go to, but with college, he was unable to keep a good consecutive schedule for his sessions. His school workload normally kept him too busy. Through time he had learned to just ignore them or push through them to keep himself functioning. 

He began to scroll through different social media platforms before slipping into sleep from the fatigue of the day. It wasn’t until he heard the vibrating of his cell phone that he woke up. Kokichi’s name appeared on his screen and the time read 4:57. Wow that was lucky.

Shuichi slid his thumb across the screen and held it up to his ear. “Yes Kokichi?” 

“Whatcha doooooin?” Kokichi sang through the reciever.

“Uhm. I’m actually just waking up f-from a nap.”

“Whew! Good thing I woke you up or you would have missed your date huh?”

“Kokichi how did you-” Shuichi cut himself off as he remembered that Kokichi and Rantaro were close. It was still an odd thing ro process.

“I know a lot of things, Shuichi. You know this. Now. You’re awake and ready riiiight?”

“Y-yes I’m pretty much ready. I just have to get my shoes on and the rest of my clothes-”

“Ew were you jerking it to him already?” Kokichi asked with a disgusted tone.

Kiibo’s voice could be heard from the background getting on to him and Shuichi didn’t blame him. He began to blush hard at the thought.

“K-Kokichi no! I’m n-not like that!”

“Pfft. I wouldn’t blame you. Don’t worry. Anyway!” He paused to let everything process. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to stand up my dearest older brother or I was going to have to do something drastic.”

In a weird way, this seemed to be Kokichi’s way of protecting Rantaro. It was honestly quite adorable.

“I uh, don’t think you have t-to worry about that Kokichi. I am excited to spend-d time with him.”

“Yaaaawn. That’s too lovey dovey for me. Thanks anyway for whatever validation you’re trying to give. Just remember, I’ll know everything that goes on! It’ll be like I’m right there!”

There was suddenly some shuffling and mumbling before Kiibo’s voice came over the reciever.

“Shuichi? Yes, do not worry about Kokichi. He will not be there and he will not be crashing your date with Rantaro. He is only trying to scare you.”

“I, I know Kiibo. Don’t worry. Th-thank you.”

“Good luck Shuichi. We hope to hear all about it!” And with that, Kiibo hung up the phone before Kokichi could cause any more havoc.

Shuichi sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He was actually very grateful for Kokichi waking him up, even if he was a little on the abrasive side. Shuichi sighed and got up to finish getting ready. He slipped on his sweater and found a pair of black boots. To complete his look he grabbed Rantaro’s jacket.

As soon as it hit 5:30, Shuichi gathered his keys, wallet and phone before walking out of his dorm and back out into the cold. He texted Rantaro and told him he was on his way and proceeded to head down the pathway toward the main road. It had gotten colder with the sun going down but it didn’t bother Shuichi. He loved being able to walk around and see the night sky engulf the world around him. The moon shined bright above him and the stars began to peek through. The dead branches gave off a calming eerie feel complete with the silence around him.

Shuichi enjoyed his walk, taking the time to admire the route. He took some off beaten paths to avoid having to deal with cars on the main road but it led to some beautiful scenery and nicely done architecture of different houses and apartment buildings. 

It only took Shuichi 20 or so minutes to walk there from his dorm. The apartment complex seemed quite big. There were many outside lights on to illuminate the parking lot and buildings. The color scheme, from what he could gather from the lit up parts, seemed to be a shade of teal and some grey accents. From the outside they looked like very nice apartments. There was a gate that the cars had to swipe a card to get in, and an onsite laundry room right next to the leasing office.

Shuichi walked on to the grass and into the parking lot to avoid the fencing before digging out his phone and texting Rantaro.

*Hey I think I’m here.*

He went back to the old address message to find the apartment number and went on a hunt. It didn’t take him long before finding the right building number and coming across the door. It was on the second floor so Shuichi had to take the stairs up to the top. The first thing he noticed on the window beside the door, there seemed to be masking tape in pixelated patterns to create a minecraft window. Shuichi knew this from a couple of his friends who played. He laughed to himself before knocking on the door.

Before he could finish knocking, Rantaro swung the door open, causing Shuichi to hit his chest. 

“Oh! I'm s-so sorry!”

Rantaro had on a pair of grey joggers and a striped sweater that he pulled up on to his forearm. “Wow you get here and the first thing you do is punch me? Sweet.” Rantaro laughed and moved out of the way to let him in. “You know I’m joking. You didn’t even hurt me. Come on in.” 

Shuichi nodded and walked past Rantaro into his apartment. It was much more spacious than his dorm room. There were only a few lights on so it wasn’t particularly bright. Shuichi stepped to the side to remove his shoes before looking around the room. 

“Here let me take your coat.” Rantaro reached out to Shuichi and waited for him to begin shrugging off the garment.

“Y-you know, this is your coat-t right?” Shuichi giggled as he passed it back over to Rantaro. He then threw it on the back of the couch and shrugged.

“Well yeah but I’m trying to be a gentleman here.” He responded playfully.

As soon as you walked in you were met with the living room that had a couch, a TV with some game systems, and some other stands with storage. The TV sat on a mantel of the fireplace that he had been talking about previously. 

Beside the living room, there was a small room with a table that sat 4, a book shelf, and an open whole in the wall that looked into the kitchen. The decor seemed to match Rantaro perfectly, focusing a lot on adventuring and different things from around the world.

Right off the bat, it was extremely impressive, and he hadn’t even seen the whole place yet. 

“Wow, th-this place is definitely you.” Shuichi said in wonderment as he continued to walk through. The kitchen was a bit smaller than the other two rooms but it still had a nice theme to it all. The different appliances were variations of mints and blacks. There were a couple of dishes but nothing seemed super dirty. On the counter there were boxes of pizza that smelled fresh. 

“I hope pizza is alright for dinner.” Rantaro grinned and put an arm behind his head. “I figured something easy and warm would be nice. I got cheese just to keep it pretty neutral.”

“I don’t mind at-at all. Pizza is great.” Shuichi smiled in response and looked down the hall into darker portions of the house.

“Oh, the door in the middle is the bathroom. The room on the left with the door open is mine. The room with the closed door on the right is my roommates. Don’t worry. He isnt here so he won’t be distracting us.”

“Oh, I didn’t-t know you had a r-roommate. Is this okay then?”

“Oh, for sure. In fact i'm pretty sure he called you to mess with you before you came.” Rantaro walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of plates to put pieces on.

“K-Kokichi?” Shuichi jerked his head towards Rantaro to look at him in disbelief.

“Yeah. I told you he’s lived with me before. I forgot to mention he came back to live with me for college. My bad.” Rantaro handed him a plate and nervously looked away from him.

“Oh, no it’s fine. I sh-should have known from the c-call.” Shuichi took the plate and then walked back into the living room to sit down on the couch. Beside him he felt Rantaro launched himself into the seat next to him. He was a little suspicious as to why Rantaro kept not mentioning certain things. It couldn’t be that he and Kokichi were a thing. Kokichi had Kiibo, and as far as he was told, Rantaro and Kokichi were like chosen brothers. Shuichi really didn’t want to overthink it too much.

Rantaro wasted no time in digging into his pizza. He shoved what seemed like half of the slice into his mouth and smiled at Shuichi. That smile was so contagious that Shuichi couldn’t help but cover his mouth with one of his hands and grin. 

“Wha-?” Rantaro asked with his mouth full, obviously trying to get Shuichi to laugh more. “Do I hab somfin on mu face?”

It worked, Shuichi squinted his eyes shut and began to laugh behind his hand. “Rantaro st-top,!” His eyes opened slightly as he settled down his laughter. Rantaro was just staring at him with his beautiful downturned eyes. He couldn’t quite read the expression on his face, but it didn’t seem bad. It was almost content.

Once he had calmed down, Shuichi began to eat as well. He propped a foot up underneath his thigh in a relaxed position.

“Oh shit I need to light the fireplace!” Rantaro sat his plate down on the couch and quickly got up.

“I wondered-d why it was a b-bit cold in here.” Shuichi teased.

“It’s probably me.” Rantaro was quick to respond, but the tone was still playful. Shuichi didn’t think there was a cold bone in Rantaro’s body.

Rantaro placed a few newspapers into the fireplace along with an igniting starter log before lighting it up.

“I l-love the sound of the crackling w-wood.” Shuichi sighed comfortably as the fire slowly grew and the wood and papers started to crack and grow bright.

“Right? Burning wood is like, asmr ya know?” Rantaro returned to his position next to Shuichi on the couch and grabbed a remote off the couch’s arm rest. “Did you wanna watch a movie?” 

“S-sure. That sounds nice.” Shuichi finished off his pizza and put the empty plate next to him.

“Alright what movie genre do you want?” Rantaro clicked a few buttons before having Netflix pop up.

Shuichi watched the loading screen before three profiles appeared. From left to right they read, ‘Big Bro Jo Mama’, ‘Peepeepoopoofart’, and lastly, ‘IRL Discovery Channel’.

“Uhm…” Shuichi looked over at Rantaro just in time to see him close his eyes and sigh before sliding the select button over with frustration. 

“I have to rename this again. Give me a second.” Shuichi expected him to go to the most obviously unusual name to change it, but instead it went to the last one profile. He clicked the settings and changed it from ‘IRL Discovery Channel’ to ‘Korekiyo’. 

“He won’t use it unless it says his name. He likes to be respectful but some people can’t get that hint.” He looked over and noticed the confused expression on Shuichi’s face. “Oh. Uh,” Rantaro closed his eyes and smiled nervously before scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry,” He opened his eyes and stared into Shuichi’s. “The first one is mine. Second is Kokichi, but Kokichi likes to change Kiyos. He thinks he owns everything here. Korekiyo is one of my best friends. I’m not sure if you know him but he goes to our school too, but lives on his own in a different complex.” Rantaro clicked onto his profile and waited for it to come up. “He has actually gone traveling with me a couple of times. He’s super smart when it comes to different cultures and stuff so he’s nice to have around. Maybe you can meet him sometime.”

Shuichi could feel how anxious Rantaro had become all of a sudden. It was like he was nervously rambling on. It was comforting to be reminded that he wasn’t completely perfect, but that’s what drew Shuichi to him. Well, one of the many reasons.

“Th-that’s really cool. I would lov-ve to meet him. I’ve never b-been great at history, but i'm envious of those wh-who are.” Shuichi wanted to relax him and let him know it was okay the best that he could. “And your n-names are hilarious. It’s nice to-to see, uhm, how much you guys have fun.” He smiled and placed a hand on Rantaro’s elbow. It seemed to work as Rantaro visibly relaxed at the touch and comforting words. 

“Thanks Shuichi.” A comfortable silence fell between them as they looked at each other. Neither one wanted to look away. It wasn’t until the sound of Netflix booting up did they pull out of their trances and look back to the TV.

“So what kinds of movies are you into Shuichi?”

Shuichi put a finger to his chin as he thought for a moment. “Uhm, I-its cliche for m-me but I love h-horror movies and-and thrillers, but I can also do, uhm, comedy and s-stuff.”

“Sweet I can work with that.” He started looking through the list of horror films before finally settling on one that looked sort of interesting and let it play.

It seemed very natural for the two of them to be enjoying each other's company around a fireplace while a horror movie played. Not a lot of people would choose this as a first date but it was one of Shuichi’s favorite ideas. As the movie played, they continued to scoot closer to each other until their shoulders were touching.

Rantaro lifted his arm in an attempt to sneak it around Shuichi’s shoulders, but as he did, a loud noise erupted from the TV which caused them both to jump and he pulled his arm back as a reflex. “Oh, sorry, I was just-” He started to explain himself.

“It’s okay. I don’t m-mind if you. Uhm.” Shuichi looked down as he blushed bright red, unable to even finish his sentence without becoming too flustered. Luckily Rantaro got the hint and his arm wrapped around Shuichi’s shoulders, which allowed Shuichi to lean into his side more.

There were a couple of times where Rantaro would crack a joke at something on the screen and they would both laugh, and there were times where they both would jump at sudden noises. Before they knew it, the credits began to roll and they had found themselves discussing the ending and different theories as they leaned on each other. All tension and anxiety had melted away as they learned more about each other's thought process through analyzing the movie.

As Shuichi was passionately explaining one of his favorite parts, Rantaro cupped his cheek into his warm palm and leaned in to kiss him. It was out of the blue and caused Shuichi to let out a small squeak, but he soon let himself fall into Rantaro. His eyes fluttered shut and he kissed him back softly, their lips melding together with ease.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Rantaro’s neck as the kiss grew more intense. Rantaro’s hand slid from Shuichi’s cheek down to his waist and let his other hand follow suit. 

Shuichi had never been in a situation like this, but he knew that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He was engulfed in Rantaro’s smell, his warmth, and his touch and it was driving him crazy. His body moved on it’s own as he slid into Rantaro’s lap, straddling his legs. 

Rantaro’s grip on Shuichi’s waist tightened as Shuichi pressed against him. Everything around them began to grow hot as they kissed. Shuichi’s head started spinning as he tried to stay in control of himself, but the comfort and bond that had been formed was making it hard. He wanted so badly to be as close as possible to Rantaro.

Eventually, they both had to pull away for air. Both of them panting as they looked at each other. Shuichi’s face had flushed red and he could feel a bit of sweat form at his hairline. As they both came down from the sudden high, Shuichi’s eyes widened.

“Oh, uhm, I-” He realized where he was and quickly scooted off Rantaro. “I’m s-sorry I didnt mean to-. Oh I should have-have asked.” Shuichi rambled as he tried his best to adjust himself.

“Shuichi.” Rantaro’s firm voice snapped him out of it. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I enjoyed it. Hell I started it. I wanted to kiss you.”

Shuichi bit his lip and touched his cheek to feel heat radiating off of it. “Y-you did?”

“Yes. Why else would I kiss you?” Rantaro smiled. “It was actually like, the best kisses I’ve ever had. That probably sounds super dumb.”

“N-no! I w-wanted to-to kiss you t-too!” His stutter began to act up more at his urgency. “That was m-my best-t too.” He laughed under his breath and looked away. He was able to relax knowing that Rantaro had actually wanted that. He enjoyed Shuichi being close to him.

“I’d actually like to do that again sometime. If you wanted to too ya know.”

Shuichi nodded and looked back up at Rantaro. “Y-yeah. Definitely.”

Rantaro reached over and grabbed Shuichi’s hand. “Does that mean you’ll come back over again too?”

Shuichi gripped Rantaro’s hand back softly. “If you’ll l-let me.”

“Of course I will. You’re welcome anytime by the way. My place is a pretty open one if you don’t mind an occasional gremlin running around.”

“D-dont talk about me like that.” Shuichi teased and watched Rantaro’s eyes light up with happiness. “I don’t think it’ll bother me.”

Rantaro pulled Shuichi’s hand up and kissed it softly. “Thanks for keeping me company tonight.”

“It’s n-no problem. I th-think I need to start w-walking back though. Before it uh, gets to-to late.” Shuichi smiled and bit his lip.

“You sure you don’t need me to walk you back?”

“I-I’ll be fine. I take back r-roads.”

“Okay. Just call me if you need anything and I’ll be right there.” He stood up and pulled Shuichi up with him. He guided Shuichi back to the front door and grabbed the coat from the couch. “You can take the coat again. Keep it as long as you need it.”

“A-are you sure?” Shuichi had to let go of Rantaro’s hand to get his shoes back on.

“For sure. I have enough coats. Plus you look better in it anyway.” He held it out to help Shuichi slip into it. The gesture was romantic and domestic and Shuichi was living for it.

“Th-thank you again for a uhm, wonderful night.” Shuichi held on to the edges of the jacket and leaned up to kiss Rantaro one last time.

Rantaro smiled against his lips and pulled back reluctantly. “Remember. Back anytime okay?” 

Shuichi giggled and nodded. “I know. I’d-d offer you to c-come to my place, but its b-boring.”

“Nothing with you could be boring.” Rantaro reassured him. “I’ll see you soon Shuichi.”

Shuichi waved goodbye and walked out into the freezing cold. It was completely dark now, making things even harder to see than before. Save for the lights from the street lamps and moon, but he made his way down the same path and back on his way to the campus. His heart bursting with each step he took.


End file.
